<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un Beso by amiyadams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872120">Un Beso</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiyadams/pseuds/amiyadams'>amiyadams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:27:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiyadams/pseuds/amiyadams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew his heart and mind had come together to make him be there, beside her.  It could be a mistake and even a fallout, but he knew it would be worth it to be beside his true love, even if it cost a broken heart.</p><p>But she had no such intention and she knew that if she broke her lover's heart, she would make a point of breaking her heart too, so that no one could fix it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pedro Pascal/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un Beso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello, guys! well, another oneshot here!! sorry for my bad english and that's it.</p><p>song recommendation: Um Beso — Aventura</p><p>*I know that I am recommending songs in Spanish but that language is the closest to mine, Brazilian Portuguese, and whenever I hear it, I think about writing about Pedro, so I already apologize if you don't listen for not understanding.*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moon shone in the beautiful dark blue sky on the beautiful island where he had rested for months. The world closed and he decided to do the same and thought about it a lot while diverting his attention into that beautiful room.</p>
<p>And she realized that nothing in this world took her attention away from her.</p>
<p>That night, the sight of her lying on her stomach, with the blanket covering only from the waist down, leaving her bare back exposed, and her beautiful brown hair spread across the pillow was a far better view than any constellation or moon in the sky.</p>
<p>Her body was a set of beautiful bright stars that together formed a beautiful woman-shaped, with exorbitant curves, a beautiful smile coming from those beautiful full lips and the smooth silk skin.</p>
<p>There, standing on the balcony, he also discovered that love was something complex for him but that, beside her, having that feeling was a greater pleasure than any natural serotonin.</p>
<p>He never cared so much about his previous relationships, even though he was a romantic guy and the pleasure even blinded him to the point of drowning in shallow and depressing cases… until she arrived, with that beautiful flowered dress in the middle of a wheel of dance, on one of the holidays he spent in his home country, Chile.</p>
<p>Her hair was longer than it is now, with a lighter shade, her skin was more tanned and her mouth stood out with that beautiful blood red lipstick. He knew that from then on, seeing that woman by his side would be a must, no matter how hard he fought for it.</p>
<p>But he was not a stud: he cared for his pleasure, and now, especially for hers. He knows every weakness in her body, where she feels chills and every strategy to make her scream with pleasure all night.</p>
<p>And that night, in particular, her body understood that giving her soul to that beautiful woman was more than a pleasure but also a symbolic demonstration of love and affection.</p>
<p>Her touches, kisses, light tugs on her beautiful hair and her whispered words in her ear, worthy of a man in love, made the night more symbolic in that room that, even though the wind was blowing so hard, it was not enough to reduce the heat. of emotion and passion between two bodies that were made for each other.</p>
<p>He knew his heart and mind had come together to make him be there, beside her. It could be a mistake and even a fallout, but he knew it would be worth it to be beside his true love, even if it cost a broken heart.</p>
<p>But she had no such intention and she knew that if she broke her lover's heart, she would make a point of breaking her heart too, so that no one could fix it.</p>
<p>The cold wind hit her bare back and made her wake up slowly, even though it was still early in the morning. She saw the empty bed, until, when she saw a shadow coming from outside, her eyes shone when she came in contact with his eyes. That pair of coffee-colored eyes, which also shone when she saw her face asleep but which, above all the mess made by the night, she still looked beautiful.</p>
<p>As he approached the bed, Pedro made him sit on his lap. Her body was completely naked and came into contact with his, which was only covered with beige pants and the sensation of pleasure returned again to those bodies, making Pedro's lips connect with hers, causing an extreme and tasty shock. to feel.</p>
<p>The sea that night looked rough. The waves crashed on the rocks just in front of the hotel, giving a perfect sonorous air for that moment. The friction of the waves with the stones was intense but there was something more than that: the moans that echoed in that room again, the cries of supplication and the passionate sighs made the noise of the waves to be mere noises when entering through the huge window, which gave access to the bedroom balcony.</p>
<p>The eyes of both, when they finally felt the apex arrive, shone with an intensity of shock, leaving the Moon as an extra that night. They didn't care about the brightness of it hitting the room. The gleam in their eyes was enough to set that room on fire and it all happened again. They loved each other, their bodies were made for each other and no one in this vast world will change that.</p>
<p>And they know it more than anyone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>